Percival C. McLeach
Percival C. Mcleach is the primary villain in the 1990 film, The Rescuers Down Under, voiced by the late George C. Scott. He is a poacher, who hunts and traps animals, then he pelts them into wallets or other animal-skinned products; he calls this "recycling" as his excuse to make money but in a more cruel and sadistic way. He personifies the Deadly Sins of Greed for his desire for money, and his drive to slaughter anything and/or anyone that is the victim or obstacle. Role In The Film McLeach attempted to steal and kill a rare golden eagle named Marahute (and he said he was going to feed its eggs to his pet goanna lizard, Joanna). He was incredibly ruthless in his attempts to kill the eagle. He seems to enjoy his job even once singing to himself (in a parody of Home On The Range) "Home, home on the range, where the critters are tied up in chains. Then I'll cut open their sides, and I'll rip off their hides, and tomorrow, I'll do it again". However, McLeach has proven not to be very intelligent, stating that he only made it through Third Grade to Joanna, and when he tried to beat her in her egg-eating craze when she was stealing his eggs. At the film's end, as Mcleach tries to kill Cody to keep him from tattling on him about his capture of Marahute by feeding him to the crocodiles of Croc Falls, he falls into the river by Joanna, who was chasing Bernard. There the crocodiles then turn their attention from Cody to Mcleach, and attack the poacher and lizard. But at first, he seems manages to fight them off, saying "You'll think twice before messin' with Percival C. Mcleach!". However, as it turns out, the large reptiles were trying to escape a huge waterfall, and even Joanna, who has swam to shore, has informed Mcleach of it by waving good-bye. The greedy poacher then discovers his fate, and tries to escape, but he is eventually swept over the falls to his apparent death, ending his malice for good. House of Mouse McLeach make a cameo appearance in the House of Mouse Episode, House of Crime. He is stolen along with the other villains by Phantom Blot. Trivia *McLeach believes himself to be vastly superior to animals in contrast to his nemesis, Cody, who understands animals and shows them a great respect, however, he is more of an idiot than said genius as it is his ignorance that leads to his demise when he doesn't discover yet why the crocodiles flee from him, when they were fleeing from the even deadlier waterfall. *McLeach was left out of Mickey's House of Villains despite appearing in the afformentioned House of Mouse episode. *McLeach's lair is in the middle of abandoned opal mines and states that there is nothing else anywhere close to it, however, he tells Cody to be quiet or the rangers will hear. However, it could be that McLeach just wanted Cody to stop talking. Category:Classics Category:Hunters Category:1990's introductions Category:Men Category:Completely mad Category:Killers Category:Evil geniuses Category:Deceased villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Killers